Enlightening Lessons
by Wordgawk
Summary: Even when Toga Yagari doesn't mean to involve people in his secret Hunter life, someone is bound to slip in. Yagari x OC.
1. Chapter 1

Enlightening Lessons

Author's note: This story is my love letter for the end of the Vampire Knight manga.

Story loosely takes place after the events of the last manga before the time skip.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

"So, so is it true, is there a new student?"

"Where?"

"I didn't hear about it."

Toga Yagari's ears pricked up at the new gossip floating around the classroom. In the midst of gathering his book of notes off the desk from another one of his Day Class lectures, this auditory tidbit caught his attention. New transfers at Cross Academy were rare so late in a semester. Autumn already swept the town with its cold gusts and rain spells.

"I saw her on the way. Did you see her in the girls' dorm?" A male student excitedly asked one of his female friends.

She replied, "I dunno if she's a student. I didn't see her in there. Maybe she's a teacher?"

"Oh, that'd be even better. If she's a teacher, then she has some _fine-_looking…"

Yagari rolled his eyes at incoming hormonal missiles to his brain and walked out quickly to save himself.

He strode down the walkway, glad to breathe in late afternoon air. Day Class boys and girls milled around, speaking to each other before their next lessons in a few minutes. He couldn't wait to get back to his office on the campus. All he wanted was a steaming mug of coffee to get him through marking a stack of papers.

Yagari dodged a pair of girls running by, barely snatching his reference book from his side to avoid a collision. They gaggled about one of the Night Class members, something about "a dreamy smile".

Smirking, Yagari turned back to continue his march towards freedom. He grunted when someone ran smack right into his book arm and twisted his body.

"Whoa!" A frantic voice cut the air.

He couldn't save his tome from tumbling to the ground, but he did latch onto the woman's elbow to prevent her fall.

She sighed in relief and righted herself against his arm. "Thanks. Sorry about the rush!"

Yagari nodded, about to bend down to retrieve his book. She beat him to it. The brown cover was held out to him… and he saw an identical one in her possession.

"So, you're the new 'classmate' the kids are talking about." Yagari accepted his textbook from the young woman.

"Classmate? I can fit in as one of them? How adorable." She giggled, smoothing down her bangs. The deep burgundy reminded Yagari of red wine. Her hair was gathered in a neat bun. A chipper mint long dress curved nicely around her hips.

She held out her free hand. Rings lined her other hand holding onto her notes. "I'm Naora Torisawa. Nice to meet you."

Yagari grasped her hand. "Toga Yagari."

"So, Yagari, have any tips about being a _sensei _here?"

"Only that I'll be a _sensei _to every other one that comes into Cross Academy." Yagari sighed. With the influx of increasingly younger teachers arriving each year, he was always reminded of his elder status among them.

"Don't worry. I'm not that far behind you. The experience is never a bad thing. Filling minds with knowledge. Doesn't that excite you?"

Yagari blinked. He hadn't thought of bestowing knowledge as such. Now being a vampire hunter was exciting stuff, but Yagari couldn't exactly blab that to everyone he met.

He saw the glow in Naora's dark eyes. She was really into her occupation. "Teaching has its rewards."

"I'll have to show you sometime." Yagari detected a slight teasing tone, but whether or not she was serious he'd have to ponder if that was a positive thing.

"What's your specialty?" He gestured towards her reference book.

Naora wiggled it in the air. "English."

"Ethics." Yagari shrugged.

"Hmm, interesting. Then from what I've heard you must be the incredibly-"

Yagari curiously waited for her to finish, but she intentionally cut off, suppressing laughter. "Nothing." She started moving past him again. "Have a wonderful day."

"Don't let any of those piranhas propose to you. They'll totally do that." Yagari remembered his first Ethics class. The girls were practically prostrating themselves before him.

Naora shook her head, smiling at his advice as she left.

"Who's that?"

Yagari turned to see Kaito coming up, eying Naora's back. Kaito also held some books.

"Yo. That is Naora Torisawa, the new English teacher."

Yagari's apprentice watched her for a moment longer as Naora stopped to greet a group of girls. "Huh. The rumors I heard about her are true. Y'know, I'm beginning to agree with some of the guys that she has a stellar-"

Kaito stopped his sentence when Yagari's book was held up an inch away from his nose. Yagari ditched that plan and knew leaving was the better option. Yagari continued walking to his original destination. "No. This is idiotic. See you later."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Late evening rolled around. Yagari got away from some marking by speaking to the headmaster in his private office.

"Isn't she a gem?" Kaien gushed after Yagari told him about meeting Naora. "A new reopening of the academy and new blood to teach our lovely students."

Yagari glowered. "It's the new blood I'm concerned about."

"Oh, don't be such a worrywart, Yagari-kun. Everything has run smoothly these past few months."

Yagari leaned over the headmaster's desk. "Yeah, and what is with Torisawa showing late?"

"Naora requested a position at Cross Academy. She moved to be here. How could I say no?"

"So you just let in anyone who asks? You forgetting we deal with vampires?" Yagari couldn't understand how a complete stranger could be initiated.

Kaien shook his head. "Of course not. She does know about them. She's… a special friend."

Yagari shifted to perch on the edge of Kaien's desk. His arms crossed. Oh, a lover. "You have time for that sort of fraternizing? I figured sorting through the Association's mess this past year took up your waking hours."

"Wha-? T-That's not what our relationship is about!" Emphatic arm-waving was Kaien response.

"Uh-huh. I'll bet you say that about all the women."

Settling down, Kaien regarded his friend solemnly. "This one is true. Yagari, do keep an eye on her, would you? Those Day and Night Class students can be a lot for a new teacher to handle."

Yagari scoffed. The spectacled man wanted him to babysit? "I have enough to do without adding 'watchdog' to my schedule."

Kaien raised a brow. "This isn't a tracking mission-"

A knock tapped on the door and both men looked at it. Kaien invited the guest in.

Naora peeked her head inside. "Hi. Is it too late for me to drop by?"

"Come innnn, Naora!" Kaien rounded his desk and came over to hug Naora when she stepped in the office.

There was much squeezing on Kaien's end and talk of how pleased he was that Naora taught here at his school. His list of reasons grew longer.

Still in his tight hug, Naora blushed at his heaping praise. "I've had a tiring, but great afternoon," Naora informed the headmaster. "Thanks again for letting me be here. Kaien, I do appreciate it."

The headmaster couldn't see it, but Yagari did. Intense gratefulness infused Naora's face. Yagari didn't know their backstory, but her expression touched him. She seemed almost like she had a wish granted simply by being here.

Yagari still didn't buy Kaien's story that they weren't involved before. Not with that amount of intimacy in their greets. Close friends, maybe, but Kaien never mentioned her.

After Kaien finally released her, Naora turned to Yagari. "Hello, Yagari."

Yagari gave a brief nod in greeting. This was an appropriate moment to leave them be.

As he reached the door, he overheard Naora asked Kaien, "Is the Night Class as busy as the morning classes? I'll be there tomorrow."

"You're teaching the Night Class?" Yagari interjected before Kaien could answer.

"Yes."

Yagari warily glanced at her, at the bare skin of her neck. "Put down your hair before you go."

He didn't see her reaction as he left them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It took a couple days to adapt to the Night and Day classes and Naora was pleased that most of her students were well-behaved, if not enthusiastic.

There were some ladies and gentlemen who were _too_ enthusiastic and Zero, in charge of the classroom, took care to simmer them down.

Zero's deep frown and angular face resembled much like a man she knew long ago_._ She felt happy at that.

As for the Night Class, the students there were more sedate. She was informed beforehand that a vampire named Kaname would not be joining them as he did in the past.

He must've meant a great deal to some of them, as she often heard snippets of conversation with his name during breaks.

Yes, while Naora had been nervous in the presence of a room full of vampires, she made it through those hours.

The bright moon shone in the night sky. Naora let out a yawn. She had to get used to teaching so late in the day.

She heard a hiss to her right, behind her. Naora spun around. One of her Night Class students she taught stood there, his eyes shining.

Kaien told her about vampires on campus, but to see one live was surreal.

"_Sensei, _you've been such an inspiration. I want to know you better."

Her heartbeat quickened.

"Hey, beat it," a sharp voice growled.

Zero was there, a pistol drawn, glaring at the Night Class boy.

The student's stare reverted to sane at the sight of a barrel aimed at his forehead. "S-Sorry." Rubbing his face, the boy wandered away.

Naora felt her pulse slow. Zero holstered his handgun inside his jacket. "You ok?"

"Yes. Thanks for helping."

"Patrolling is like this."

Zero looked around. "Did you find anyone else?"

The flash of concern in his purple eyes and his careful observing struck a pang within Naora.

"You shouldn't be out here in the evening. The vampires crave blood the most at this hour."

Naora remembered Yagari giving her a warning. But she couldn't be shaken by an encounter like this, in the confines of the school. Not like…

"Zero, do you do this every day?"

"Yes."

"You're good at fighting vampires?"

A little rueful smile sprung on his lips. "You could say that. I had a good master."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Having completed another lecture for the Day boys and girls, Naora relished in having the rest of the day fairly free. She had cleaning up among other tasks, but before she could do any of those, first she craved caffeine. Where there was caffeine there were other educators such as herself: the teacher's lounge.

She said her hellos to the two other professors milling about inside the room before beelining for the carafe she always poured her coffee from. Today she didn't get the chance to drink anything as she was, unfortunately, late again. Cross Academy was so big.

So eager to drink that she didn't notice the sign taped onto the machine right away.

"Damn thing broke down," a gruff voice informed her. Naora looked over to find Yagari resting his weight on one hip against the counter, a smoke dangling from his lips.

Naora's disappointed face drooped. "I wanted to try the Vanilla Breeze today." Back to the basic: water.

"Don't worry, missy. These problems get fixed instantly when there's vital brew on the line."

"Good to hear. Excuse me." Naora started to reach past his waist behind him where a tray of glasses sat, but he didn't budge. Yagari peered down at her with a cool blue eye, studying her.

"Your hair is up."

"Really? Yours is black." Naora took in the rich ebony brushing the stark gray of his blazer before meeting his gaze.

When Yagari still didn't move, she stepped directly in his personal space, her heels almost touching his leather soles.

Getting the message, Yagari stepped aside to give her access to the glasses. He mashed his cigarette in a nearby ashtray. "In this school, putting hair up is a neon sign for the more bitey individuals."

Pouring cold water from a pitcher into a cup, Naora smirked. "That's your opinion."

"The chairman doesn't want trouble. A lot of effort was put forth to reinstate the Night and Day classes after so many months." A crease settled in Yagari's forehead.

"Well, please tell the _chairman_ that I won't be causing problems. And this-" Naora pointed to her head, "is a fashion choice, not a hazard. If the vampires come for me, they come."

Yagari's severe stare began to make her lose her nerve. She wasn't breaking any rules and he was trying to guilt her into thinking so? Naora finished her water and set down the glass.

Cautious, protective… Naora could see why Kaien was friends with Yagari. He made a great asset to the school.

She asked, "You teach Night Class as well?"

"Yes."

"And how do you deal with your pupils?"

The iciness in his glare chilled her. "Carefully." The dark-haired man turned and headed to the exit.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The townsfolk at the marketplace were bustling even out in this nippy air. Naora stopped by to pick up groceries. Her browsing of odd trinkets and non-essentials led her to a fruit stand where she was reminded that she had to buy this type of thing before leaving.

Naora was bagging a sweet selection of ripe apples when an argument broke out at a stand behind her a good ways down. An irritated mother with her tiny daughter groused at a tall man. He donned a brown leather coat and a cowboy hat. His most striking feature was… an eyepatch over his right eye.

A muscle in Naora's cheek jumped. What was he doing here?

About to feel annoyed, she heard loud words exchanged and instead covered her mouth to keep from bursting out laughing. The nagging woman apparently was chewing him out for smoking so close to her daughter and Yagari, taking the abuse like a soldier, was not reacting which aggravated the lady further. He attempted to walk off, but she held him put.

Yagari began looking like he wished to god he were anywhere but there. Who was she not to help? Naora took a breath and strolled over.

"Darling! Didn't you say you were meeting me on the other side? I've been searching everywhere for you." Naora turned on her best flirtatious blinking at Yagari. His somewhat terrified expression became prominent when, startled, he stared at her.

Naora told the mad lady, "Oh, he's sorry for what he's done. He drives me nutty with his smoking too." Looping her arms around one of Yagari's for effect, Naora continued dreamily, "I mean, when he takes that hot cigarette and runs it down my back when we play in bed, my, my what an orgasm he gives me! It's a technique, you know. Would you like to hear how delightful it feels? I'd love to share details with someone who'd understand."

Thoroughly disgusted, the mother covered her daughter's ears and dragged the impressionable miss away at mach speed.

Face red, Naora grinned, proud to assist. Naora exhaled. Yagari could only gape at her.

He was quite the warm man in this dreary cold weather. His cheeks were flushed, adding more to his appeal. What a most intriguing sight coming from such a stoic person. She enjoyed the notion of causing it again in the future.

The buttery smell of leather hung in the air. Naora realized he was its source. Yagari pointedly cleared his throat. "Um, Torisawa…"

"Oh. Sorry." Awkwardly, Naora released his arm. "Well, that story got away from me."

"Descriptors for the experience? You truly are an English connoisseur." The uncomfortable bob in Yagari's throat made him glance away. He spared a look at the stick in his hand before storing it in a cigarette case from his pocket.

They began walking silently. It wasn't like Naora had planned to meet him, so she didn't know what to say. She shifted the weight of the sundries in her hands, which prompted, "So what are you getting today?"

"Getting?"

Naora held up her shopping bag. "Rack of lamb? New quills?"

There was a long pause. "Browsing."

An edge to his tone didn't sit right with Naora, but she let it go. She wouldn't mind company. This area remained unfamiliar with her. "If you're up for it, do you feel like having that coffee we couldn't drink at the school?"

Yagari's long silence made Naora assume no. Then he spoke. "Coffee, huh? Have you had the Hirgmemt Quell yet?"

Naora couldn't tell if it was the name of a beverage or a city. "The what?"

Yagari smiled. "It is heaven compared to the swill we're forced to drink."

"Vanilla Breeze seemed-"

"No, this is nothing like it. Transcendent."

Naora giggled. "Ooh, I can break out my descriptors?"

"Appropriate ones. Come, I'll show you." Yagari chuckled throatily. He gazed at her and his dark bangs shifted over his eyepatch becomingly. Naora felt words surging already.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Days had passed since their impromptu outing out in the town and as crazy as it was, Yagari couldn't stop thinking about Naora. Especially now that whenever they passed each other to switch classes, they idly made comments to one another. She'd say something random about her lessons or the culture and Yagari responded in kind. The exchanges were brief and Yagari saw they cheered her up.

Frankly, as inane as topics got, Yagari somehow didn't mind.

The Earth didn't rotate backwards nor did cherubs pluck harps and sunlight poured down from the sky when Yagari had tagged along with her during that market visit. He ran into her. She invited him for drinks. They parted on as friendly terms as far as Yagari could remember with a woman. Hell, maybe with anyone.

All in all, he had an extremely enjoyable outing, even if he hadn't planned it in the least.

Discovering Naora wasn't an accident. Bumping into her purely had been.

Zero had told him about the vampire incident involving Naora. The news was a shock to Kaien. Less so with Yagari when he recalled the allure she held over a few of the male youngsters, even if charming them was unintentional.

That annoying request of the chairman's to keep an eye out for her kept ringing in Yagari's head. He wanted nothing to do with her.

Before Kaien's veiled plea kept poking at Yagari. When did a simple request blow up to plea status?

Yagari had let out a long sigh. When Naora was referred to as a _special friend_ by one who ultimately was not the type of man to bed women in rotation.

So Yagari did what he did best: trail a prey. He was certain Naora would be attacked. Surrounded by aristocratic vampires day in and out, their scents clung to humans. Surely, some other vampire would find her smell irresistible?

He had done a pretty adept job until lighting up bothered that shrill woman and her kid. He was three seconds away from shoving them away when Naora trotted into the scene.

From that point on, he had run a wide gamut of emotions, including arousal which had utterly, completely not been in his original plan.

Now, traveling down the outside corridor to his usual nightly Ethics lesson, Yagari freed the smirk he had tried to suppress while thinking of his wayward plan. Perhaps his "hunt" turned out better than he expected.

The presence of a vampire close by caught his attention. A straggler to class, no doubt. There were always those students who didn't feel the urge for education.

His chest thrummed with an intense pulse. He began jogging. He sensed a malice that didn't come from any normal kid.

"Why?" Somewhere ahead, hidden in the gardens he heard a strained voice.

"Because it's a wonderful offer." A sinewy answer was accompanied by a cackle.

Yagari slapped aside a hanging shrub as he entered deeper into the thick of the gardens. Damn, he wished he had his rifle.

Sounds of a struggle shook leaves and snapped a branch. Yagari immediately spotted the movement to his left and batted aside heavier brush.

He heard a quick cry –oddly, from the vampire—and he started as a flash of vampire with bright red hair leaped by him and scurried towards the main entrance.

Torn between chasing after the intruder or remaining, a fit of coughing from whoever it was stayed him. He bounded through the thistle the vampire came from.

"Naora!" Lying face down, Naora clutched her chest and coughed. Her handbag lay beside her.

Upon hearing Yagari, she lifted her head. "Yagari. I'm fine," she rasped.

"Like hell." Kneeling at her side, he gently help her sit. He checked her over, but in the dim moonlight he couldn't make out details. No bloodstains, no ripped clothing. Rings lined one of her petite hands as always.

"I just need a minute to catch my breath. Really, you don't have to worry-"

Naora quieted with a gasp when Yagari held her tightly. Despite her reassuring words, her pulse raced against his.

"Yagari." Her warm breath brushed his neck. "So this is how you are… Hunter."

His eye widened. He never told her about being a vampire hunter.

Yagari pulled away, studying her. She was shook up, but managed to slightly smile. Yagari squinted at the rings. These ones weren't like her normal rings. These rings connected to form a single piece.

A set of knuckles. A comforting, familiar energy emanated from the knuckles.

"A Hunter weapon," he whispered. "You're…"

Lightly, Naora touched the side of his face. "We should get out of here." She slowly picked herself up, rising to her feet with him.

"Right." Yagari turned and led the way out. When they emerged back to the dimly lit corridors, he felt a wiggle in his palm. He looked behind and down, seeing he held onto her fingertips.

"Aren't you going to let me go, Yagari?" Naora shyly bit her bottom lip.

His stomach dipped as he closed the space between them with a small tug of her hand. He slipped his arm around her waist. Heat radiated off her as he made out darkness on her cheeks. "If I don't?"

Naora playfully tapped his chest. "You'll miss a class. You were on your way to one, right?"

"Damn it, you're dedicated." Unable to stop himself from wanting her fire, Yagari leaned in and kissed her.

She drew in a breath. Sinking into him, Yagari _really_ didn't want to be responsible for educating minds other than theirs.

Naora could tell. She pushed on his chest, giggling at his obvious disappointment. "C'mon, back to work. We'll get to this later."

"I'll hold you to that." Yagari smiled before he left.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"See ya later!"

Yagari predictably sidestepped when from behind a jogging Day Class lad sped past him.

A dodge a day kept a vampire hunter sharp. The phrase went something like that. He could always ask Naora. He hadn't seen her for the past two days, as their schedules were opposites as literal night and day.

In the bright light of sun, Yagari took a minute to lean against a pillar and enjoy a smoke. The thick stone behind his head filtered out the hustle and bustle of people to a dull white noise.

"You better not go through the whole pack now."

Yagari turned his head and was greeted with a poke in the forehead. "Ow."

Naora curled around the post he semi-hid behind. "Good morning."

"Not so much." Yagari mockingly held the spot she jabbed at.

"Aw, you can't be bothered on your break? I'll fix you up." Naora surreptitiously darted a glance around them before dropping a quick pucker on his forehead.

A rumble came from his throat. "Lovely. Much better."

Naora leaned forward and traced his layered cravat. "Where are the stables?"

"You haven't seen them yet? They're farther in near the aqueduct bridge."

"Great. I haven't had the chance to see. The horses sound nice, from what Kaien's said." Naora cooed, "Don't you love the name Buttercup?"

Yagari just raised a brow. Horses reeked and temperaments varied widely.

"Never mind. I should go. I can't be late, I can't be late."

"You sound like the tardy ladies and gents around here." Yagari snickered. "But before you go…" His fingers teased her chin closer until his mouth pressed on hers. Feeling a bit daring, the tip of his tongue grazed her bottom lip.

Naora made a half-squeak in protest and reluctantly drew back. "Toga, you're mean. I'm supposed to concentrate soon."

Pleasure trilled in his stomach. What an aphrodisiac, hearing her say his name for the first time.

"Oh, I got this for you when I went for my walk." Carefully pulling open the cover of her textbook, she slipped out a perfectly symmetrical crimson leaf. Naora tucked it in his suit coat's chest pocket.

"Thank you." Lingering his hand over hers, quietly watching Naora, she coyly shook her head.

"Distraction… bad. Ok, I'm going. Catch you later." Naora stepped away.

"Have a good class, Naora," was all Yagari could reply as the click of Naora's heels faded on the pavement. He liked the feel of her name on his lips.

Yagari watched the furls of smoke from his cigarette float in the air, appreciating the sweet taste of fresh strawberries lingering in his mouth.

"May I assist you, gentlemen?" he spoke aloud to the two presences concealed on the far side of the large pillar.

His cute and not so little apprentices, Kaito and Zero, stepped around to where Yagari stood. Zero looked sheepish out of the two.

"I didn't know she was your type." Zero indicated Naora's direction with a flick of his thumb.

Kaito murmured, "She seems flighty. Is she really the one for you?"

"Don't confuse it with enthusiasm." Yagari took a long drag.

Zero cleared his throat. "Um, it's nice to see you happy, Master."

"Happy?" Was that what this floating feeling was?

"You're less grouchy." Kaito stated it matter-of-factly.

Nodding, Zero agreed.

"You two are being ridiculous." Smoke curls drifted up to the sky. "She's a Hunter."

The two men's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

Yagari continued, "Yeah, I didn't discover it until recently."

Pensively, Zero looked down.

"What is it?" Kaito asked him, causing Yagari to turn his attention to the silver-haired teen.

"She… didn't seem like a Hunter. When I saved her from the Night Class guy Torisawa didn't give off the aura like you do. Or you." Zero acknowledged Yagari. "Could it be because she's new and inexperienced?"

Yagari tapped his foot. "Perhaps. New Hunters don't have as strong auras as the veterans." Zero had brought up an interesting point. Yagari would need to chat with the chairman about Naora's background.

There were a couple hours before his next lecture, so Yagari might as well make a visit. "C'mon, guys, don't you need to be somewhere?" He ruffled the tops of their heads.

They yelped at tousled hair.

"Hey, totally not a professional appearance!"

"Ugh, I've got class in a minute!"

Once Kaito and Zero cried uncle –or Master, in this case– Yagari released them, grinning devilishly. Off to the chairman's office.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"What do you mean, no? It's not a criminal record check."

Yagari had spent the last 15 minutes trying to convince Kaien to give him information about Naora's history but no arguments were working.

Patiently, as though Kaien were explaining his reasons to a child, he steepled his fingers on top of his desk and simply stated, "It may not be a big issue to you, but I'd be breeching Naora's privacy if I told you everything about her."

Yagari felt hot. Inquiring like this in such a frantic way behind Naora's back seemed immoral. But if she was somehow a threat to Kaien's long dream of a peaceful future between humans and vampires…

Yagari chomped harder on the cigarette he had just lit up, but the tension rolled off his body. He went to the large picture window and glared out it to the world of auburn and yellow trees.

"Toga, have you talked to her about what you're wondering?"

Peering at his friend, Yagari faced him. "You're not going to consider the possibility that Naora is a spy?"

Instantly, Kaien burst out guffawing which earned him a deep frown.

Settling down eventually, Kaien coughed. "I'm sorry. I understand you're serious, but Naora isn't a spy."

"You could've at least told me she knew I was a Hunter."

Kaien looked straight at Yagari. "I never stated you were one. Only that Hunters were on the grounds."

Tightly crossing his arms, Yagari stared at the far wall. The persistent gnawing doubts deepened at Kaien's statement. How much did she know about him?

These insecurities about her past were horrible. Yagari tried to think through them.

He felt intense feelings for her. He sensed she felt strongly about him, as well. He thought he was over this emotional turmoil when it came to uncertainty in relationships, but when his life as a Hunter was shoved in his face, always warning him of dangers of being one, what relationship was fair to either side?

"You truly care for Naora, don't you?"

Yagari let out a slow breath. He fondly remembered those many years ago when he loved his late fiancée. The charged emotions remained so intense, even with another woman. No matter how many cycles the Earth revolved and how he grew as a man, Yagari could care so acutely for another.

Kaien suddenly beamed a five-million watt goofy grin at the moody man and jumped up from his chair. "I'm so happy! The world can never have enough love. Naora is a delightful choice, Toga."

"God." A fiery blaze ignited Yagari's entire face. Did neon signs get plastered all over clothes announcing his feelings to the world?

"Oh, don't be embarrassed. You've got to be honest with yourself."

Yagari contemplated those words. He really did.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Yagari couldn't shake his questions, so he went directly to his source for answers.

The Association Headquarters.

The depository of knowledge spanned centuries upon centuries back. He doubt Naora was some hundreds years old, but she could've had family. Ancestors in the least.

The Hunters here were as civil as could be. Being the President of the Association was a daunting task, but with Kaien being the public figurehead for President, Yagari didn't have to concern himself with those duties this trip.

He went to the archives. The rooms lined with countless bookshelves on a vast array of subjects dealing with vampirism, lineage, and naturally, hunting.

It took Yagari a while to locate the correct room for family histories. Kaien was the one who normally accessed this type of information. God, stacks and stacks of never-ending paper.

Rifling through the complicated and tediously long directory, Yagari gritted his teeth when no results appeared. He double-checked his search and was absolutely certain he was in the right room.

His hard shoes clacked on the concrete floors as he strode to one of the search counters dedicated to information retrieval.

The quirky coot who Yagari had known almost his whole life at headquarters had an impressive memory when it came to cataloguing. If old' Pemnik couldn't locate what Yagari wanted, then Yagari was going to stop. He had another class to teach soon and couldn't keep going on with this crap.

Pemnik scratched his fuzzy graying beard as he flipped through hardbound indexes considerably more ancient than he.

"You sure that's how her last name is spelled?" Pemnik asked for the second time.

"Positive."

Shrugging his shoulders, Pemnik looked sympathetically at Yagari. "So sorry, m'boy. I absolutely cannot find reference to the young lady you're trying to find."

Frustrated, Yagari ran a hand through his long hair. All right, that was enough. "Well, thanks anyway, Pemmy."

The kindly elder smiled at him. "If you need anything else, just let me know. People, weapons, places old and new, we've got it."

Pausing his cricking of his shoulder, Yagari let the man's statement sink in. People, weapons and places?

Eagerly leaning over the heavy oak desk on his elbow, Yagari asked, "Does that search of yours include cross-indexing of weapons to owners?"

"Indeedy! Why, you could find out the last person who used a Franqij butter knife that your great-great-great-grandfather passed down."

"Handy." Yagari smirked. Soon, he was ushered into a different room where he hunkered down at a reading table with a reference book as thick as an encyclopedia. This book covered owners of knuckles.

He flipped pages for a third of an hour before he told himself what a lame and idiotic idea his search had been. Nothing came up and he didn't want to look anymore.

Yagari's hand caught one last page. He halted. While night hours didn't give him the most accurate vision, the shape triggered his memory and he knew he had found the right set of knuckles.

His pointer finger skimmed down the list of previous owners. The knuckles were declared lost or destroyed, according to this tome. A past owner whose name he knew exceptionally well caught his gaze. He stopped reading.

Lifting his eye from the page, Yagari frowned.

* * *

><p>"Whew, I get the rest of tonight to myself." Naora stretched as she reached her residence. Fumbling for her door key, she eventually stuck it in the lock.<p>

Naora pushed open the door and entered her room. She bumped it shut. As soon as the door clicked, a pair of arms locked around her chest.

She cried out. The hold strangely wasn't bruising. When the arms felt familiar Naora craned her neck.

Yagari roughly pushed her towards her bed. Naora tripped over her feet at his haste, and her back bounced hard on the mattress. He straddled her.

What kind of game was he playing? She smiled in relief he wasn't a stranger. In return, a cold edge of a knife blade leveled at her throat.

His face of stone froze her blood.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

In Yagari's life, he had ambushed vampires in countless ways. Their faces always distorted in the same raging way with mad eyes and snapping mouths. And always they were dying to sink their fangs into his flesh for a taste or kill him outright.

Never had he inflicted such terror onto someone he cared for. Fear and confusion reflected on Naora's face, mirroring his tumultuous feelings. The past wasn't meant to determine the future, but Yagari refused to lose his heart to a scheming woman.

"Toga…"

The shaking in Naora's voice unhinged him. Yagari ignored it. He had to find out about her, right here and now.

"Who are you?" Deadly intent rang in the room. "If you are putting this school in danger by coming here, I will deal with you."

At hearing Yagari's threat on her life, Naora whimpered. "You know who I am. I'm Naora Torisawa. A teacher. Why are you asking me this?"

"The trinket you wore the night that vampire attacked you in the gardens. It belonged to someone I knew."

Naora swallowed hard. "I figured you would." Her dark eyes burned in entreaty. "Please… let me go. I cared for him."

Immense sadness made Naora's eyes avoid his.

Against his cautious judgment, Yagari slowly sheathed his hand knife into a belt pouch on his back.

"Zero Kiryu's father. What a good friend he was. I was in a rough situation and his help was invaluable."

Zero's father, while stern, had a love for his children Yagari only envied. "You stole the weapon from Kiryu?"

"No. I can't tell you everything, Yagari. It's difficult. Believe me when I say I'm not at this school to hurt anyone."

"I'll bet."

Hurt turned down Naora's mouth at Yagari's curt response. His discomfort he pushed aside as he picked himself up to get off the bed.

"You have secrets," Naora stated, sitting up, "and I have them. Don't let that prevent us from caring about each other."

It was too late for Yagari not to care about Naora which made his unanswered questions roll around in his head.

He went to the door and twisted the knob. "See you later."

* * *

><p>"For sure I had bet you two were making out."<p>

Yagari pried open his eye. From his reclined position on the bench near the fountain, Zero hovered above him, blocking the sunlight. That nap lasted about 4 minutes.

"I wanted to talk with you. Good timing."

"What about?"

Having trouble putting into words what he really wanted, Yagari muttered, "Keep an eye out for Naora. She may be trouble."

"What?!" Zero rubbed the back of his neck, his stupefied eyes wide.

"Tell Kaito this, too."

"Why? Aren't you and Torisawa in love?"

Yagari regarded the youngster with curiosity, sitting as he did. "Things happen differently than you expect. Just do it, Zero. I don't want you getting hurt." Thoughts of Zero's father prompted Yagari to ask, "Did your dad have a lot of close friends?"

Confusion wrinkled Zero's brows, but he did answer. "Not really. He knew Association members. Outside of Hunters, one or two, I guess. Same with Mom. Killing vampires isn't an occupation we can share freely with outsiders."

"Hnh." Hunters were a reclusive bunch so why did Zero's father assist Naora? For what?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The call to Kaien's office was unusual, as he said something about a teachers' meeting and that Naora was late. She didn't hear about the meeting so it must have been an impromptu decision. Naora didn't find anyone else heading in his building's direction, so she really was late.

Naora knocked on Kaien's office door. Kaien ushered her inside. Once she set foot through his door and saw nobody else except him, Naora sighed. Sneaky Kaien.

"I'd like a quick word with you, Naora," Kaien said as apology when her expression noticeably fell.

"What about?"

"What's going on between you and Toga?"

Naora went to the large window and stared out it. "We've spent time together. He's a fascinating person. We're… arguing at the moment."

"He cares very much for you. He's experienced difficulties due to you not telling him details about your past."

"Doesn't privacy get valued here?" Yagari deserved to know about what he wanted to find out most. But was she ready to hear what he had to say, should he have the real answers she sought?

"Of course. I care about both of you, though, and I can't sit by when I see something is wrong."

When Naora didn't reply, Kaien chuckled for some reason. Naora finally looked over at him and he elaborated. "Toga did the same thing as you when I spoke to him, going to this window."

"He must be rubbing off on me, then." Kaien's concern was poignant as cared for her even as much as Yagari whom Kaien had known longer.

Naora closed her eyes and rested her hand on her chest. "Toga has gotten inside me so much, I can't breathe. There are things I don't know if I should share with him."

She heard Kaien rise from his chair. He moved to her and Naora glanced at him. He patted her shoulder in comfort.

"I'm not going to say what's wrong or right. You'll have to solve that mystery. If you want any help, you can always ask me." Kaien's encouragement lifted Naora's spirits a little, even though she didn't know what to do yet.

Kaien's supporting smile cheekily turned up. "A romantic dinner or schedule changes, I'm at your service."

Naora smiled at his gusto. "You really would do that, wouldn't you?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Another afternoon of Ethics and Yagari was free today. His preoccupation with his missing knowledge about Naora's connection to Zero's father had grown stronger ever since his confrontation with her. Yagari had respected him greatly.

He wanted to talk to her again about these burning questions. Naora hadn't passed by at all today, either too busy or ignoring him altogether.

Yagari figured she would show up for her Night Class lessons later, so he busied himself with marking and creating new lectures for his own classes.

Hours zipped by and he was barely aware of it. Those plans and pen-scratching took him longer than expected.

Idly glancing at his clock, he saw early evening approached. The gauzy pink sky shone its dwindling sun's rays through his window.

Stretching his legs was a welcome change so Yagari strolled out of his office.

Day Class students congregated near the Moon Dorm gate, eager to catch sight of the Night Class crowd who would swap classrooms soon.

"Torisawa-_sensei _is super lucky to have him as a boyfriend."

"I didn't get to see anything good!"

Yagari paused, overhearing a snippet of conversation between two of Naora's students. Naora must have just finished a lesson. His relationship with her wasn't public so how did these ladies know?

The complimenting girl continued, "Oh, it was so sweet. He met her at the front gate. He held her hand and everything. He was too far from me to see his face, but he had the most stunning red hair!"

A clutch seized Yagari's stomach. Red hair? The vampire who attacked Naora? In the middle of the day? Rare, but not unheard of.

"You two, I heard you speaking about Naora. I'm looking for her. Do you know where she went?"

The ladies paid attention to Yagari when they heard his question. The little miss who saw this mystery man replied, "Oh, Yagari-_sensei_. Um, she left the school about half an hour ago."

"With a really handsome guy!" her friend whined needlessly.

"Uh huh. Thanks."

Yagari's heartbeat kicked up a notch as he turned in the direction of the main gate. Abduction seemed at work here, but nobody paid it any mind since Naora didn't raise a ruckus. Perhaps she couldn't.

He closed his eye, daring to feel the stifling weight of his fear for the briefest of seconds. A human and a vampire. Tragedy was the result of this pairing.

They already had a head start. He needed to find them.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The presence of that vampire hadn't escaped far. Even after changing into his Hunter gear, Yagari could pick up its trail, though faint. The evening sky dotted with clouds.

Yagari made his way to a worn, older section of town. Alleyways zigged and zagged. The waning daylight cast heavy shadows.

_C'mon, where is the freak? Is Naora injured? Or has she…_ Yagari clenched his teeth to keep himself from thinking too far ahead.

One of the dilapidated shacks of a house echoed a shout. A woman's shout.

Yagari's boots took him to the building. He steadied his rifle in his arms as he approached the front door. No other exit than this from what he could tell.

The woman yelled again, followed by an angered shriek from a male.

Yagari lifted his foot and slammed it in the dingy door. The wood splintered and the door flung open.

That damned redhead vampire and Naora were locked in battle. Naora lay on her back while the vampire was about to pounce on her.

Hearing the loud noise, the vampire spun to meet Yagari. Naora wearily sat up, breathing heavily. Her eyes lit up at his presence.

Yagari managed a quick check of Naora from his spot. Scrapes and thin blood trails covered Naora's arms and legs. A deep gouge lined her cheek.

What got Yagari's attention most was the lack of defense in her stance and in her actions. This was highly unusual for a Hunter, even a new one.

Yagari noticed the knuckles on Naora's hand. Naora looked terrified. Her poor condition and her open posture, even now with his assistance…

The hints of truth clicked. Hunter she was truly not, yet she was forced to act like one.

"You!" the vampire snarled. Bleeding scratches across his torso were ruining his prim, aristocratic clothing. Great, a Level E acting like royalty.

Yagari scoffed at the beast. "Not my name, but I'll call you that since I could care less about yours."

Flaring at Yagari's statement, the vampire shouted, "She won't call me by my name, either! I love her and she won't! Atsu! Atsu!"

A blaring shot rang out. It peppered the wall next to Atsu when he dodged out the way.

The vampire leaped at Yagari, clawed fingers out to lash. Yagari jumped back and fired again. Atsu sailed over the bullets. He swung his arm. Yagari shouted when pain grazed his right shoulder.

"Yagari!" Naora stepped towards him.

"Stay back!" Preoccupation about her condition clouded Yagari's thoughts.

Atsu grinned ferociously. "Her blood is so tasty. Its spice I've found in no other! I've waited far too long for it."

Rage flooded Yagari. He forced himself to take a breath. "Wait no more, vampire."

He fired three consecutive shots. Atsu arced around the room, avoiding the hail. The last barrage clipped his left leg. Atsu howled.

Not even bothering holding on to the wound, the vampire closed the space in a dash. Yagari could barely blink, Atsu's speed astonished him. Yagari barely had enough space to ready his arm.

The vampire slashed viciously at Yagari's soft throat. The Hunter couldn't take proper aim and could only throw himself onto his back to the hard ground to avoid asphyxiation. The air whooshed out of his lungs.

Madness stared at Yagari with glowing blood red eyes.

"Wait! I'll go with you, Atsu!" Naora's frantic proposal cut through the air.

And right at Yagari's heart.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Naora's shrill yell zinged through Yagari. Atsu partially turned his attention to Naora when she neared closer.

Yagari's grip tightened on his rifle. He needed to reload, but Atsu gave him no breathing room. "Don't be an idiot!"

With palms held up, Naora said calmly while looking at Yagari's attacker, "Atsu, I'll go with you, but on the condition you leave Yagari alone."

Atsu sneered at her, but Yagari saw the enticement in his shining eyes. "Really? Leave him be and you're mine alone?"

Naora gulped. "Yes."

"Then I won't need this any longer?" Atsu produced a cloudy, colored vial out of his coat pocket. He adoringly held it to his cheek. "It had reminded me of my love for you in my darkest hours."

"I'm better than that silly thing." Naora's voice quavered.

"Hmm. You are a reasonable lady." Atsu's lecherous grin churned Yagari's stomach. He desperately wanted to sink a bullet into the bloodsucker's brain.

Naora stood beside Yagari now. What the hell was she doing, giving herself up so easily? From his low vantage Naora's fists were balled and shaking.

"Let me say farewell and then I'll leave with you." A hitch clipped her declaration.

Atsu laughed. "So wonderful, last words before a human chooses to go with me. Please do." The vampire stepped back to let her in front of Yagari.

Naora crouched and stared into Yagari's eye. The mournful fear shrouding her usually happy face, the same kind he put her through earlier, cut Yagari. She was leaving for a brutal fate, all for his sake, to be a meal to a vampire or worse, degenerate to a Level E.

He absolutely refused to let any of it happen.

Yagari wanted to tell her this, but all he could stupidly say to her was, "Why are you being such a fool?"

She carefully cradled her weapon hand in front of her chest. Yagari's gaze flicked down when her bare hand subtly pointed at the knuckles. With her back facing Atsu, only Yagari could notice the action.

"I'm giving you a chance. I'll get out of your way and you'll be free to do what you want."

The brave twinkle in Naora's eyes lessened some of her terror and Yagari began to understand her message. In spite of his nerves, Yagari broke out a short laugh. "You've got a dramatic way of doing it. You sure you won't be a bother?"

Naora saw him playing along and a hint of the beautiful smile Yagari thought he would never see again ghosted her lips. "Promise. It'll just be a few seconds and then you can go safely."

"Bye, then, Naora. Take care of yourself." Yagari's heart pounded as he mentally counted the seconds.

Slowly, Naora stood. "Goodbye." She turned around towards Atsu. "All right, let's go."

Atsu shrugged at Yagari, as if the man had been demoted to trash status. "All's fair and such, yes?" Then with a smile at Naora, Atsu said, "You lead the way, dear."

Naora carefully walked ahead of the vampire. Injuries would slow her down. She suddenly grabbed her hurt arm and groaned as she stopped.

Yagari's other hand inched to his ammo stash in his coat.

"Does it hurt a lot? I'm sorry about that, Naora. I'll fix you right up later," Atsu cooed in her ear.

Instantly, Naora shot her knuckled fist full force at Atsu's close face. A painful crunch of bones and swash of blood streamed down Atsu's once handsome visage. Naora cried out from the strike.

Atsu reeled back. His insane screaming reverberated the room while Atsu bent over, holding his face.

Naora leaped away. Yagari sprung onto his legs and his free hand plunged in his pocket for bullets. He speedily ejected his used casing and reloaded new bullets into the chamber.

Atsu could barely see through the blood in his eyes. His last sight was a barrel's end as Yagari stood right in front of him.

A final bang echoed against the barren walls. Dust collapsed and powdered at Yagari's boots. The glass vial Atsu had lay on the floor.

Seeing Naora's disdain directed at the small container, Yagari crunched it with a heavy thud of his boot. He lifted his foot and all which was left were shattered bits of glass.

Yagari ran over and kneeled at Naora's side. "Hey, are you all right-"

He grunted when Naora's small arms flung around his waist. Her body trembled. "You came. I got you so angry and still…"

Relief overcame Yagari and he sagged. "It's gonna take more than an argument to keep me away."

Naora slumped against him. "I didn't expect to make it. Atsu kept pawing at me, babbling about making me his forever. I…"

"Really need to get outta here." Yagari finished for her emphatically. He grimaced at a spike of pain from his scraped shoulder when he delicately raised Naora up to her feet.

Wincing from her own injuries, Naora nodded.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The trek back to a place which was definitely not the academy was uneventful. Naora anticipated that, but Yagari didn't believe her. Yagari kept his vigilance the whole way to wherever they went despite Naora's assurance that nobody else but Atsu had been chasing her.

They eventually reached a block of homes. A plain set of apartments painted in murky grays and browns seemed to be Yagari's destination. The jingle of keys from his pocket roused her semi-stupor. Yagari started unlocking his door.

The vampire hunter stepped aside and waved his arm through the open entryway like a butler. "Tonight, you're my guest."

Naora turned a little warm at the implications. Rules dictated at Cross Academy that fraternizing was forbidden not only for the school's students, but teachers as well. Here, outside the stone barricades of the school, Naora reminded herself that being with Yagari wasn't strictly at their school.

Worn out, Naora wanted to sit down. Drink something. So she moved through the doorway, her heartbeat quickening.

Yagari tiredly flicked on the lights. "Come on, we'll clean up first."

His place was mostly tidy, with a work table layered with tomes and papers. Furnishings were minimal, as was the case with her place, too.

He led her through the hallway at the back, giving her the short tour.

When they passed the bathroom, he switched on the light inside. "Wait here a sec."

Naora looked in the mirror over the sink after Yagari went down the hall. Dirtied and cut up, she probably would have bruises later to boot. Naora sighed gratefully that she was even standing in one piece.

Yagari came back, holding a thin stack of clothes and a towel.

Dazed from the day's events, Naora didn't do anything except vacantly look at him. Soreness already lanced up her arms. Thirst made her want to gulp buckets of water.

Yagari's mouth flattened to a nervous line. He offered her the pants and shirt. Naora understood they were his own clothes and not guest clothes.

Naora took the set. "Thanks."

"Wash up. I've got a medical kit after you're done."

"Do I get to play doctor for you, too?"

"If you'd like." A flirtatious edge lifted Yagari's grin, a sign he was beginning to relax.

Once the bathroom door shut, Naora prudently eased off her tarnished clothes in a heap on the floor. The shower looked so very inviting. Not so much when the hot water sluicing down her skin irritated her scratches and she hissed.

Naora managed not to swear her way through the cleaning, instead reciting random things to keep her mind off the aches.

She finished and slipped on Yagari's oversized long shirt. It hung down to her thighs where she noticed the scrapes on her legs.

No point in putting on the pants right away if the ointment and bandages were coming. She clipped her hair up.

Naora felt better after she stepped out. Yagari was waiting by the stove at a boiling tea kettle when she saw him.

"That's better, Ms. Geographical States."

Flushing red at one of her distraction topics, Naora didn't realize she could be heard all the way from the kitchen.

"I haven't tried that. Be right back." Yagari swiveled by her for his turn in the bathroom. "Water is almost done boiling, Naora."

Minutes later, the rush of the showerhead met her ears. Occasionally, he deliberately spoke loud phrases about his Ethics teachings, making Naora cover her face. Did she sound so silly herself?

Yagari entered the kitchen later, shirtless. The sight of his toned flesh made something inside her flutter.

Naora had poured them mugs of hot water and Yagari picked up one to sip. He then retrieved his medical kit as promised and asked Naora to sit on the living room couch.

"Ladies first." He waited for Naora to settle down lengthwise before seating beside her hip. He examined her lacerations. Gently, he lifted each forearm. His exploring fingers slid over her bare skin and she repressed a shudder at the intimate feel of his calloused hands. His feather touches felt nice.

He reached inside the kit on the table in front of them and dabbed antiseptic alcohol on a cotton ball.

Both of them knew she would need to bear the cleansing and Yagari murmured, "Hang in there."

A multitude of scrapes exposed themselves when the sharp sting contacted each one. Though she braced herself, Naora started every single time the damned cotton ball disinfected her damaged skin.

Yagari almost caressed her each pass, using the lightest strokes possible, as though he tried to make up for her agony.

Once the gauze and bandages were all applied, Naora heaved a groan of relief.

Yagari seemed less anxious himself after her treatment. "Excellent effort. Gold star –no, ten gold stars for you."

Naora moved to switch places with him. "Thank you. I think you used the whole bottle on me." She took the rubbing alcohol bottle from Yagari and a readied a new cotton ball.

He didn't say anything, just studied her closely with a crystal blue eye.

Trying not to become too distracted at gaining all of his attention here in this silent room, Naora swiveled her focus to his deeply clawed shoulder. She dotted the antiseptic and he visibly lurched.

"Tch, it's always the shoulder," Yagari griped through grounded teeth, reliving a memory.

"At least it's not a couple inches to the center." Naora continued to work on some minor cuts along his elbow.

"Damn straight," Yagari agreed with a grumble.

Now that she was done bandaging those spots, she put down her items on the table. Naora watched him put away the medical items while he seated on the edge of the couch.

"I'm almost done," Yagari murmured with a soft smile when she slid behind him. He made a pleased noise when Naora tenderly kissed a trail from his uninjured shoulder to his wrapped one.

"'Almost' being the operative word," he added before leaving the bandage roll and tugging her closer by the waist to give a kiss of his own.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Dinner was a quaint affair. Naora hadn't minded that Yagari cooked a plain meal nor that he wasn't the best conversationalist. Putting a shirt back on helped tremendously. No way he could think straight otherwise.

Perhaps she didn't care about chatter because she was tuckered out from today's fight. Naora hadn't spoken much.

Naora reclined on his couch while Yagari cleaned up after their meal. Soon, he came over holding two fluted goblets and a bottle of vintage dark wine.

"Feel like some?" Yagari held up the bottle.

Naora scooted over to make room for him to sit. "Merlot. How can I say no?"

Yagari grinned and poured their glasses with the burgundy liquid. "It's one of my favorites."

As he held out her glass, he inadvertently glanced at her clipped hair. Yagari realized he had never seen it down in all the time they've met.

Taking one of his offered drinks, Naora looked into it. "A toast?"

Today's events certainly called for one. "For kicking some great ass this evening."

Naora giggled and clinked her goblet against his. "Hear, hear."

They celebrated to that. Naora set down her glass, growing silent. Her expression turned pensive. "I've met that vampire before."

Yagari stopped sipping.

"It was years ago. I met Zero's father shortly before his twins were born."

"You were friends?"

"Yes. He frequented a small fruit stand I sold from. He couldn't get enough of the pears." Naora smiled in reminiscence. "His wife I didn't know her as well. She preferred the nectarines."

Naora paused. "I didn't know much about his past. He always seemed… protective of his personal life. I assumed he was a reclusive man because of it, so I didn't ask about himself."

With secret factions of Association members and Hunters out almost everywhere, that part of one's life could be used to blackmail, if someone were so inclined. Yagari could understand the position of Zero's father.

"One evening, Atsu attacked me. He scratched me some before that so-called distant man saved me."

Putting down his goblet, Yagari began to understand. "You found out about him being a Hunter."

Naora nodded. "He confided in me about it. Not everything, of course. I didn't know people or where he went to meet other Hunters. Eventually, he met his bride-to-be."

She reached for her wine and took a slow, long drought before setting her glass on the table. "He mentioned you. Not by name, but about how another Hunter was a good friend of his. The finest he had ever known."

Naora turned a kind smile at Yagari. "Kaien said something about Zero's parents and how you had close ties with them. I assumed that wonderful Hunter friend had been you."

Yagari took a long moment to process this information. It felt odd to think she knew about Toga Yagari before they officially met.

"Atsu came after me once in a while after the attack. Either some other Hunters chased after him or the townspeople ran him off."

Yagari didn't say anything when Naora nestled against his chest and they both lay back on the couch. Yagari made himself comfortable with a throw pillow.

"I'd talk about those run-ins and kept being told to go somewhere else to escape him." Naora sighed. "Atsu I found out had made this twisted perfume out of my blood. The scent of it 'kept him alive', so he put it."

Yagari grimaced at what strange things vampires did for their obsessions.

Naora fiddled with his shirt sleeve, tracing its folds. "Zero's father… he knew how much my dream meant to me. He urged me to move elsewhere. I was scared. I wanted to teach more than anything, but how could I feel free when I knew a vampire kept returning for me?"

Yagari stroked her arm. "He gave you a Hunter weapon, then?"

"I was shocked. I wasn't a Hunter, but he insisted I keep it." Naora buried her face in Yagari's shirtfront. "I moved away. Worked years on my dream. I didn't keep contact with him. I didn't want the world of Hunters and vampires. Toga, I was able to teach! Things were going great."

Yagari felt her shaking. Naora sniffled.

"One day I heard he and his wife had passed away. I didn't know anything else about it. I asked people I thought were Hunters, but nobody talked. Why would they? They thought I was a spy or something."

Mourning hit Yagari, not only for hearing about the passing, but for his earlier doubts about her. He was a Hunter and he followed right along in the Hunter tradition to be suspicious about Naora, an outsider, just as many Hunters had done.

"I found out about Cross Academy's involvement with vampires. I convinced Kaien to let me be a professor here. I wanted to teach and also find out what happened to those poor souls."

Sobs wracked Naora's body. Yagari held her tighter.

"D-Did they die because I took away a Hunter weapon from them? Something that I wasn't meant to use?" Her weakened fists pounded Yagari's chest. "It was my fault!"

"Shhh, no it wasn't you." Yagari tried to console her, but Naora kept muttering reason after reason she must have tortured herself with by being kept in the dark about Zero's parents.

Naora wouldn't cease her self-blame. He had to calm her down. Yagari slipped his hand around the back of her neck and crushed her mouth onto his. She stiffened and attempted to pull away, but at the taste of her salty tears, Yagari only gently stroked her back.

The room quieted. Naora's body soon released its tension and she slumped against him.

Carrying out the burden which no other Hunter did for her, Yagari slowly told her the harsh truth. Confirmed that Yagari was a Hunter, as was Kaien. That a vicious vampire named Shizuka wanted to exact revenge on Zero's parents for ending her beloved's life. And Zero received a brutal fate because of Shizuka's outrage.

Naora cried hard for minutes. It took more minutes for her to be sedate upon hearing the truth she longed to discover. Yagari tipped her chin to make her look up.

"Are you all right?"

Tears sprung again in Naora's eyes and she quickly swiped them away. She tried to catch her breath. "I will be."

"So why did you do it? Why become involved with another Hunter?" Yagari's gruff tone was quiet.

Startled when Naora threw her arms around his neck, his hands impulsively tightened around her.

"I don't think of you as only a Hunter. Is that all you are, Toga the Hunter?"

"It's all I am, Naora."

She took the sides of his face in her hands, staring resolutely at him. Her eyes glittered with determination. "I thought that way at the start. Somewhere along the way, I couldn't think like this anymore. Now… you mean more to me than your role as Hunter."

Yagari stared at her incredulously. Regardless of all the agony she experienced after discovering the life of a Hunter and his risks, she wanted to be with him.

He smiled, feeling it overflowing. "I want you to exist with me." Yagari brushed her wayward bangs with his fingertips, trailing down to the side of her neck. The steady pulse comforted him.

"I want it too." Through her remaining tears, she returned his smile with a sunny one. Naora reached up for the clip in her hair. She unclasped it and her dark locks tumbled over her shoulders.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Naora sleepily opened her eyes and squinted at morning light. Where was she? What day was it?

The lingering sweet scent of cologne and leather soothingly roused Naora. She turned her head to find Yagari dozing beneath her. They hadn't moved off the couch.

Yagari's breaths rose and fell peacefully. His serene expression delighted her. His unkempt hair curled over his forehead.

After her catharsis last night and a dash of wine, she couldn't remember the rest of the night.

Naora's muscles felt sore. She searched for a clock, carefully rolling over as she did. A whine escaped her when she put weight on a particularly sensitive area on her side. Yagari shifted, but didn't rouse.

The wall clock said a quarter past 7. Her Day Class lesson didn't happen until after lunch. She had to get her English materials and a new change of clothes.

Fatigue still clung to her. Her head felt woozy. Maybe she could sleep just a tad bit longer. Naora settled down. 15 minutes? But there was a high chance she would snooze right up till afternoon, especially with Yagari's warmth surrounding her.

"Ugh, do I get up?" she whispered in frustrated sleepiness. "But I'm so tired."

As she mulled her choices, Yagari's drowsy blue eye slipped open. "Mmf."

"Morning." Naora smiled at his disorientation. "Should I sleep again?"

"Yes," Yagari answered emphatically without pause. He wrapped his arm around her waist. He kissed her shoulder. "I'll get Kaien to give you the day off. There are substitutes."

"I can't do that. It's not like I can't mooo…ve." Naora's reply cracked at the end. Yagari had begun nibbling on her earlobe.

"Tell me again if you really want to abandon this heaven?" Yagari pushed down her collar and gently sucked on a spot in the junction between her neck and shoulder.

"Ngh…" Naora exhaled with such a loud moan that Yagari rumbled a chuckle. She blushed. She wasn't expecting the pulse of pleasure so early in the morning.

Yagari played with the tips of her hair. "Lucky for you, my only class is a single night lecture. If you rest here until then, I'll take you back home."

Naora traced his chin, skimming over the old scar. "You're hurt, too."

"Shoulder's not too bad. I heal fast. I'm a Hunter, remember?"

Hunters, ever the vigilant against bloodsuckers. "Are you? I must've forgotten." Naora snuggled closer to his heat and closed her eyes, consenting to his idea. Yagari's playful fingers tangled in her hair and she let out a content sigh.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Naora, precious! I'm so happy you've returned!"

Yagari gave Kaien ample room to leap across the space between himself and Naora when Kaien spotted them walking together out in the courtyard. Naora had taken two days off and Kaien's exuberance made the time seemed like weeks.

Naora gingerly hugged Kaien. "Me too."

Frowning at his friend, Yagari edged closer to Naora and mumbled, "Watch it, headmaster. Naora's still healing."

Kaien made an approving noise when he saw Yagari's hand slide protectively to the small of her back. Yagari hadn't realized he had done it until Kaien's silly expression aimed at him.

Naora smiled at Yagari's embarrassed look. She twirled some of her hair and glanced away at his glower.

"Whatever happened to those cute rings you always wear?" Kaien questioned when he saw one ring adorning her index finger instead of many on all her fingers.

She glanced at her hand for a long moment. She soon smiled. "Oh, change of pace. I think one will do just fine."

Kaien actually seemed disappointed. "But they're so darling on you."

Naora giggled. "I'll be here long enough for you to see all that I have." She curled her lock of hair behind her ear and glanced at Yagari. "Right?"

She couldn't have been happier at the idea of a prospering teaching life at Cross Academy. This, plus regular visits with Yagari and Kaien. And maybe, just maybe she could get to know Kiryu's progeny.

Yagari nodded. "For sure."

As Yagari and she warmly appraised each other, Kaien grinned. "Fuu, you two are adorable. Can you kiss for me?"

Yagari was appalled, but Naora answered with energy, "Sure!" and pecked his cheek before he could retort with a no.

Blushing at the public display of affection, Yagari didn't add anything. He ran a hand through his hair.

Naora waved at them. "I've gotta go. See you later, boys."

As she walked away, Yagari's vision lingered on her a little while longer. Kaien soon said, "I like when you're not jumping off the walls of my office. You're very much Toga again."

"Tell me about it. Did you already know she met Zero's parents years ago?"

"Whoa, say that once more?"

The query didn't come from Kaien, but Zero when he overheard Yagari. Zero's brow was raised. Kaito was next to him, also interested in what Yagari just spoke.

Yagari caught Zero's astounded question. "Yes, dear Zero. What I said is true. She met them before you and Ichiru were cells multiplying in your mother's womb."

Kaito nudged the silver-haired man. "Hey, isn't that wild? She could've saw you when you were a baby!"

Kaien beamed at the thought. "Ho, ho, ho! That may be true. Yagari, do ask Naora for details. How cute were those widdle tykes in diapers?"

Reddening, Zero covered his face. "Oh, god."

Aside from Yagari, the other Hunters guffawed in good humor. Yagari eventually gave in and chimed with, "Maybe she even had the chance to change you, too. Her hands _are_ very nice."

"Master!" Zero balked. His entire face had brightened to total crimson.

Everyone roared in laughter.

- THE END -


End file.
